Hidden
by sectimsempra
Summary: Voldemort takes Hermione captive 7 years after the final war. Will he be able to hold her prisoner and even perhaps change her to the dark side? or will she prove to be too powerful and strong of will for even him?
1. Chapter 1

**January 4th  
**

**A Muggle street in London**

A figure stumbled through the streets of muggle London. It wouldn't have been so bad if not for the fact that the figure in question wasn't clutching her stomach in order to hide things from public view. Those that saw her walked around her. They assumed she was drunk.

She was not drunk however, but grievously wounded, or so she thought as she stumbled down the sidewalk ignoring the stares directed towards her. If any of them had bothered to look closer, they would've noticed blood seeping through the fingers clutching her stomach.

Hermione knew she was dead. _If I am dead, why is everyone staring at me?_ She wondered vaguely. Her stomach was on fire. To make matters worse, it was snowing, and Hermione was cold. But mostly her innards hanging out of the long gash in her stomach were bothering her. It wasn't the fact that it hurt like hell, it was the fact that her innards weren't where they were supposed to be.

Seconds after she had been hit, the pain had started to build. She had blindly apparated away from Hogwarts. She was lucky to still be in one piece, or as much in one piece as she could get. She hoped she hadn't left any intestinal organs at Hogwarts. That would just be disgusting.

A young woman fell in beside her. Hermione tried to steer around her, but the girl laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait!" the girl commanded. She looked like the sort of person who was used to having her orders followed immediately.

Hermione assumed she was a cop or something of the sort who was going to arrest her for being drunk or something.

"Hermione wait!" the girl cried as Hermione picked up her pace away from the girl.

Hermione froze. _How did the girl know her name?_ She slowly turned around and faced her. The girl was very pale with blonde, spiked hair that was dyed purple at the tips. She was wearing a hot pink tank top, blue camo shorts, and purple camo boots.

"What?" she asked hoarsely while eyeing her strange appearance.

"Come with me Hermione," the girl said quietly, "no one will hurt you, I will get you medical attention, and I shall explain a few things,"

Hermione hesitated. Quite frankly, she didn't trust the girl. There was something off about her, something that bespoke knowledge far beyond her age. It was a bit creepy to be sure.

Almost as if the girl could hear what she was thinking the girl said kindly, "you can trust me,"

Hermione decided she didn't have anything to lose. She had her wand with her in case things went south…again.

**January 4th (still)**

**Hogwarts**

Voldemort pounded his head against the wall in frustration. Why am I gifted with bumbling idiots? He asked himself. He had said specifically to the death eaters that no one was to harm the Golden Trio . What did Lucius do? He attacked the mudblood and allowed her to escape.

"My Lord," Severus had somehow managed to sneak up on him.

"What?" he asked wearily.

Severus flinched slightly before speaking again. "No one has been able to find the girl," he said hesitantly.

Voldemort sighed, "Why am I not surprised?" he muttered darkly, "might as well give up. She'll be long gone and judging from the wound she had when she left she probably didn't make it in one piece and tell the others that we have a meeting at midnight tonight," Voldemort finally decided.

Severus bowed and departed.

Voldemort stood there for a long time contemplating the fate of Lucius Malfoy and whether he should be permitted to live after the grave mistake he'd made. Voldemort eventually decided that Lucius was going to have to die. Over the years he had become more of a liability than a threat. Plus Voldemort needed to make an example of someone and he was pissed at Lucius at the moment.

Having decided Lucius' fate, he went to rejoin the death eaters at their hide out. Lucius would die tonight. He decided just before apparating away.

**January 4th (The date has not changed)**

**Secret Hideout**

Severus stood in the hallway outside the doors to the Main Hall which was where Lucius would be killed tonight. The Dark Lord had not said outright, but Severus had seen the fury in his eyes and had realized that someone would die before the night was out. Since Lucius had screwed up the most during their raid, he figured he was the poor fool.

As much as Severus detested the man, he really did not want to see him go. Mostly because it was amusing watching him get reamed for yet another failure. In retrospect, Snape had to wonder why the Dark Lord had permitted him to live so long. Failure was not an option in this line of work.

He shoved open the door and strode in. Other death eaters were milling about. The Dark Lord was nowhere to be seen. He had sent out word that all death eater's were to be present and accounted for by midnight.

Snape spotted the two Malfoy's standing in the corner. His lips curled as the two undoubtedly held their last conversation. He had never cared for the Malfoy's. They were blonde idiots. He never did figure out why Potter always seemed to beat Draco in everything. Perhaps it was because of Draco's incompetence.

At that moment a loud crack resounded through the room. Silence reigned as everyone realized their master had arrived. Silently they slid into their formation.

Voldemort's calculating gaze slid over each of them. It lingered on a few of them. "Lucius, kindly step forward," he said softly. It was the voice that all his loyal subjects had come to fear. It generally meant someone was going to die.

Lucius stepped out of line and knelt before the dark lord. Every death eater noticed that he was trembling. A spark of disgust lingered in Voldemort's eyes as they regarded the cowering form of Lucius.

"You have failed me," he hissed, contempt dripping from his voice.

"Master I-" Lucius started to say.

Voldemort interrupted him, "I do not want your excuses Lucius!" he spat.

"I have never failed to serve you master!" Lucius said in a quivering tone, "please, spare me. I'll do better,"

The entire room collectively held their breaths. They all knew that Lucius had made a mistake that was not tolerated by their master.

"If there is one thing I loath more than failure to obey orders, it is begging," Voldemort snarled, "CRUCIO!"

Lucius' screams echoed through the halls. All across the room, money was passed from person to person. This did not escape the Dark Lord's attention. He smirked ruthlessly. He had known that several bets had sprung up as to whether Lucius screamed like a girl or not. He let it pass because it amused him to no ends. "You die now," he whispered, "Avada Kedavra," he said emotionlessly.

Lucius fell limp almost as soon as the spell hit him. Almost as if they realized that entertainment was over, all the death eaters turned and either filed out or apparated away. Voldemort heard a sob as they left.

**January 4th (You've figured that out didn't you?)**

**Large Mansion in New Orleans**

It had been a long day for Hermione as she was healed from the spell. It was painful to be sure.

"The first healing is always painful," the girl had remarked as she watched Hermione writhe about earlier. Now she was settled at the foot of Hermione's bed fiddling with something almost nervously.

"Hermione, I-" she paused in the sentence to recollect her thoughts, "I have something to tell you,"

Hermione stared at her apprehensively. The girl appeared very nervous at that point. It made Hermione want to get up and comfort her.

"Your-" she was interrupted this time by the door opening and a tall, beautiful woman entered. She had toffee-colored skin, long, brown hair that was braided and came to just above her waist, and an aura about her that said that she was not afraid to kick ass when needed.

"Have you told her?" she asked the other girl sharply.

"No Zerynthia, I haven't," the she said quietly.

"Putting it off will gain you nothing," the woman said narrowing her eyes.

"Hold your taters Amazon!" she snapped, "I'm going to tell her," she sighed before turning back to Hermione, "That is Zerynthia, we just call her Zery or Amazon, and I am Adara," she told Hermione, "As I was about to say before we were so rudely interrupted by her, Hermione, you're dead," she said dramatically.

Hermione stared at her. "I'm what?!" she suddenly shrieked, causing the windows to burst in a shower of glass.

**Hello Folks. It's me again. Yes, I am working on another story. As usual, I would like to know if you think this story is worth reading. Kindly review. CC welcome. Flames not welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mansion in New Orleans  
**

**June 17th (7 years later)**

Eight women sat around a table doing various morning activities. Kadrina for instance, as usual, had her nose stuck in the morning paper. Her twin Kalina looked like she was going to fall asleep. Hermione was deep in discussion with Adara, arguably her best friend.

Their discussion was interrupted however, when the door sprang open and in came Katara, the leader of them.

"Hey Kat," Zery muttered over her double expresso.

"It's not Kat!" Katara said gleefully.

There was much groaning and eye-rollong over this announcement. Katara changed her name every other day.

"It's now Kitty Cat!" Kitty Cat gleefully said, "It's so much cooler than just plain 'ol Kat!"

By this time, everybody was used to the fact that she had to plug an exclamation point at the end of all her sentences.

"What's going on today?" asked Zery in a bored tone.

"Nothing much!" Kitty Cat exclaimed, "A few deaths here and there! By the way, Hermione, it might interest you to know Moldyshorts is attempting to take over America!" she giggled over this announcement.

"Good Luck," Kadrina muttered. She was widely accepted as the most serious of the bunch. The fact that she had, as she put it, 'disposed of her emotions' probably didn't help.

"He'll have to get past us first," remarked Annette the bloodthirsty.

"Perhaps we should send Hermione to deal with it," Kalina remarked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Me?" she asked puzzled, "Everyone thinks I'm dead,"

"Everyone thought I was dead!" Kitty Cat said happily, "didn't stop me from popping up out of nowhere and scaring the bejeesus out of them!"

"You're expected to do things like that," Zery pointed dryly.

Kitty Cat grinned happily, "Of course I would do something like that!" She said, "I do agree with Kalina however!"

Hermione sighed. Whenever Kitty Cat suggested things, they usually happened, "What shall I do?" she asked wearily.

"Oh it's simple!" Kitty said bouncing into her chair at the table, "but you don't need to do it right away! At the moment, I need you to collect me some Kildenberries!"

Hermione was suddenly reminded of the squirrel in _Hoodwinked_, after it had drunk caffeinated coffee. She made a mental note to lock up the coffee.

"There should be some at this Graveyard right here!" Kat happily said while poking a graveyard on a map that had suddenly sprung up out of nowhere.

Hermione nodded, memorized the location, and vanished without a sound.

**Graveyard somewhere in America**

**June 17th (7 years later)**

Voldemort cursed loudly as he swept through the gate of the graveyard. They were going to have an induction ceremony later tonight, and somebody, not mentioning any names Crabbe, had requested refreshments for afterwards. Since Voldemort had no intention of staying afterwards and thus didn't really care, he had agreed. He was beginning to regret that now.

It was a good 8 hours till the meeting, but if someone didn't oversee it, lord knows what might crop up. Tables were set up in a corner and three death eaters were scurrying about. A slight noise attracted his attention deeper into the graveyard.

Ignoring the death eaters, he wandered inwards. A small figure knelt in front of a tombstone picking a plant. Voldemort whipped his wand out and pointed it at her. "Get up," he hissed.

The figure stood up slowly and stared at him.

"Drop the bag and point your hands up," he said coldly while still angling his wand at her heart.

Devoid of an expression, the girl dropped the bag, scattering leaves everywhere, and raised her hands up.

He smirked slightly. "Don't you realize this is private property and is closed off today?" he asked staring at her with his brilliant red eyes. He expected her to be creeped out by the eyes until he remembered he hadn't taken the potion that changed his features into the snakelike visage.

He would have to fix that. "Are you a witch?" he asked.

She did not answer, merely stared at him with unafraid eyes.

"Answer me. It may well save your life!" he snapped irritiably.

"Yes," she replied quietly, "I am a witch, and I am proud of it,"

The foolish girl apparently thought him a muggle. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back where his death eaters were bustling around. "I shall return momentarily," he said.

One of the others rushed forward, "I could do it for you," he said leering at her.

"I think I shall do it," Voldemort replied coolly.

He apparated to his stronghold deep in Scotland where he deposited her in a deep, dark, musty cell crawling with spiders, mice, and rats. He forcibly shoved her in before shutting the doors and apparating back to the graveyard.

**June 17th  
**

**Graveyard 11:59**

Many death eaters were congregating around the refreshment table. Including some of the newer ones and even some soon-to-be death eaters. The clock was ticking and apparently every death eater was making it a point to eat as much as possible before the meeting started.

Voldemort suddenly appeared in the midst of them and looked with displeasure. "You could not wait for half an hour?" he asked in a deathly quietly tone that bespoke doom.

Before he could blink they had all gotten in positions.

"We are meeting here tonight to welcome three new members into our ranks. His eyes swept over them and paused on one of the death eaters. The death eater in question had pink icing with multi-colored sprinkles smeared around the mouth. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" he screamed, spittle flying everywhere, pointing at the icing, "you have made a mockery of us Nott," he said softly.

The death eater in question whimpered, dropped to his knees, and began to plead. "Master please, I did not mean to get icing on my mask. It won't happen again I swear,"

"Your right," Voldemort replied with his trademark evil smirk that always seemed to be plastered to his face, "You will not dishonor us again. Avada Kedavra," having taken care of one nuisance, he continued with his earlier speech, "Please welcome Mitchell Carrows, Tracy Dornel, and John Smith,"

Everyone started clapping enthusiastically. There were a few catcalls as well. The three stood up there a tad nervously.

"Do you, Mitchell Carrows, promise to uphold the Death Eater tradition, kill, torture, and otherwise maim muggles, mudbloods, and bloodtraitors, and obey me, Lord Voldemort, Leader of the not-so-free world?" he asked.

Mitchell Carrows shifted from foot to foot before swallowing and saying in a raspy voice "I do,"

Voldemort tapped his wand against the boys arm and immediately Mitchell Carrows let out an ear-piercing shriek that was terribly girly-sounding. By the time the tattoo had formed on his skin, he was huddled in a little ball at the dark lords feet.

He ignored the wimp huddled at his feet and turned to Tracy, "Do you, Tracy Dornel, promise to uphold the Death Eater tradition, kill, torture, and otherwise maim muggles, mudbloods, and bloodtraitors, and obey me, Lord Voldemort, King of the Universe?" he asked again.

"Yep," she said cheerfully. She was the very air of confidence and yet an aura of power hung around her. She looked like the type who would do anything to achieve her goals.

Voldemort repeated the wand-tapping motion. Her eyes clenched shut and her whole body tensed up but not a sound escaped her mouth. A minute later she visibly relaxed and grinned and even went as far as to wave at the gathered death eaters before going to stand beside Mitchell Carrows.

Voldemort turned to the last new recruit, "Do you, Mitchell John Smith, promise to uphold the Death Eater tradition, kill, torture, and otherwise maim muggles, mudbloods, and bloodtraitors, and obey me, Lord Voldemort, Evil psychopath?"he asked for the third time.

"I-I-I do," the boy stuttered. For the last time Voldemort tapped his wand on the boys arm. Like Mitchell, he screamed like a girl. When at last the pain stopped, he dragged himself over to the other two.

"I now pronounce you, men and wife," Voldemort smirked. The three stared at him wide eyed. Two with happy surprise. One with undisguised anger.

"If I'm married to these two buffoons," Tracy snarled, "I shall soon be a widow,"

Both boys shifted uncomfortably. They suddenly weren't looking so thrilled.

"Just kidding!" Voldemort said gleefully before apparating away.

**July 25th**

**Dungeons in the Mansion**

Voldemort had completely forgotten about the witch who had tried to gate crash the refreshment set up. Hermione, unfortunately, hadn't. She was still stuck in a little cell with only spiders and rats for companies.

_You'd think they'd put out rat traps in his royal ass's palace_. she thought darkly as yet another rat scurried over her foot.

Once a day a small plate of stale food appeared in the middle of the floor. Because of her immortality, she didn't need to eat. She gave it to the mice.

There was a young spider that lived in the corner of the cell. Again, because of her immortality, Hermione could speak to non-magical animals. Her and that black widow were fast becoming friends.

Hermione generally sat in the middle of the room. She could not lean against the wall because it contained silver, which was deadly to her. Today, she was discussing guys with Katherine the black widow.

_You should definitely treat guys like my kind do._ Katherine remarked as she fixed a torn spot on her web where a fly had struggled earlier.

_You black widows kill your men_. Hermione pointed out.

_Aye we do.__ They are all lying conniving beasts regardless of the species why just last week…_ she went off on a tale of how her former boyfriend had been cheating on her with a younger half black widow.

_I can't say as I've ever had that problem._ Hermione said somberly _My boyfriend was murdered before he got the chance._

_That's terrible._ Katherine remarked as she settled down _Who killed him?_

_The one who holds me prisoner in this hell, no offense. _Hermione replied.

_None taken._ the spider replied waving one of her 8 legs. She knew why Hermione considered it a hell. The poor girl wasn't getting any healthier hanging out in this silver prison.

_Perhaps I could help you._ _I can get in and out, and I can speak with the snake. _Katherine suggested. She couldn't help but feel thankful for Hermione. Before she'd been thrown in over a month ago, pickings had been scarce. Since then, the food supply had drastically picked up.

_Could you?_ Hermione asked looking hopeful.

Katherine considered this. On one hand, she felt sorry for her, on another she rather like the company and if she left, Katherine would be lonesome. _Will you take me with you?_ she asked unexpectedly.

Hermione looked surprised for a minute then nodded. _I was planning on asking you to come with me anyway. I could make you a familiar you know._

Katherine thought for a minute before shrugging her tiny black head. _I shall think about it to be sure._ she replied a_nd now I shall go pay Nagini a visit._ With a cheery wave, she spun a web to the ground, and scuttled out under the door.

Hermione was left alone with only the rats for company.

**It's me again. I know I just posted a chapter, but I couldn't concentrate till I got it out of my system. Anyway, I've decided I'll let you decide when you're going to find out what she is. The more reviews I get, the closer you get to finding out what exactly she is. Feel free to guess though. Cookies for anyone who figures it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mansion in Scotland  
**

**July 17th**

Voldemort stifled a yawn. He was getting board with listening to the complaints of his death eaters. They always seemed to have something to complain about. Why had he decided to take over the world again? If he'd known these useless morons were going to be the results he never would've bothered. Nagini traveled up his robes till she was wrapped comfortably around his neck.

_You have a prisoner in the dungeons__._ She hissed at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do I know?" muttered quietly.

_Yes_. She replied _you should do something about her_. She remarked.

"And why is that?" he asked her.

_Her smell causes me to sneeze._ Nagini lied.

"Funny how that has never affected you before," he muttered. He did not like it that his snake had lied to him. He would have to look in to that, "You are right however. Something really must be done about her. I don't even know her bloodlines," he mused to himself.

He stood up. His followers silenced immediately and looked expectantly up at him. "I'm afraid I must cut this meeting short. I have pressing matters to attend to," he announced.

He strode out the door and made his way down to the dungeons.

**Dungeons in that same Mansion**

**Still the same day**

Hermione laid curled up in the middle of the floor asleep. She was looking abnormally flushed. Her lustrous, chocolaty, brown hair was limp and in desperate need of a brush.

Katherine, the second she heard footsteps, got into a place where she could easily hop on to her mistress if she was being brought out, but wouldn't get crushed if her mistress was going to be tortured.

The door opened allowing light in. A snake-like man stepped through ith her friend Nagini clinging to his neck. _This must be Voldemort._ She thought warily. _Why would Nagini ally herself with such a creep?_

He swept in and paused upon seeing Hermione. His lips curled into the trademark smirk. "Time to get up sweetheart," he crooned before viciously kicking her in the stomach.

Hermione woke up with a startled "Ommph," groaning, she rolled on to her back and saw Voldemort looming over her. She slowly sat up not once taking her eyes from his.

Voldemort flicked his wand and a large cushiony arm-chair appeared. He preceded to plop down into it and regard the witch. "What is your blood status?" he asked with false pleasantry.

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Typical_. She thought _cares more for lineage than anything else__._ Out loud she said, "Mudblood," in a clear and proud voice.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "and how is it you escaped capture for so long?" he asked.

"Faith, luck, and a bit of pixie dust," she replied airily.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. He didn't understand the reference, but he assumed it was some mugglish line. "Where do you hail from?" he asked finally.

"New Orleans," she said instantly.

"Yet you were nowhere near New Orleans, if memory serves, when I captured you," he said softly. His eyes bored into hers.

"My sister sent me there to find a certain herb that only grows in graveyards," Hermione said patiently in a tone that one would use around young children.

"I thought you were a mudblood," he spat out mudblood like a curse.

"Yep," she replied calmly, "I was speaking figuratively there. We are not in any way related,"

"I see," he said finally, "then why would you consider her a sister?" he asked with a puzzled frown.

"We live in the same house, and everyone else in the house calls her our sister. Who am I to break from tradition?" she said breezily.

Voldemort had came upon the conclusion that the mudblood was an airhead, yet he'd seen something in her eyes that made him think that she was brighter than she let on.

"So let me get this straight, you live in a house full of gay women?" he concluded.

A choking sound drifted up from the girl, she was laughing so hard.

"Not hardly," she gasped laughing, "Kadlin used to be married to a high-ranking wizard,"

"What happened?" Voldemort asked curiously.

Hermione shrugged. "I honestly have no clue. No one would ever tell me," she replied.

"I see," he said thoughtfully. He would have to look up this mysterious Kadlin and see whom she was married to and what happened, "What is your name by the way?" he asked as he stood up.

"Hermione," Hermione said cheerfully.

Voldemort froze in the act of leaving. "Granger?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I suppose, though I haven't heard it in years,"

A minute passed before Voldemort realized he'd been standing there gaping. He turned and stalked out.

_I sure am glad you don't act that cheerful around me._ Katherine muttered as she settled down on her latest web with her latest boyfriend happily chattering away. Katherine ignored him for the most part.

Apparently she wasn't in the mood just now for disgusting spider sex. This suited Hermione just fine because she really didn't want to listen to it. It was bad enough being able to hear Lucius and whatever poor female he was with three floors above them.

"I only acted like that to annoy him," Hermione replied, "believe me, that was probably as annoying to me as it was you because I hate cheerful people,"

_Be thankful you don't have some idiotic male lusting after you at the moment. This one doesn't seem to know what the word no means__._ Katherine remarked dryly.

"I was under the impression that you liked males," Hermione replied as she wrapped her arms around her knees and propped her chin up.

Katherine snorted and fell silent which was perfectly fine by Hermione. She needed to nap anyway. The silver was preventing her from replenishing her depleted magic supply.

**3 days Later**

**Same Place**

Hermione was rudely awakened by someone yanking her up by her hair, "Hey!" she snapped, "Watch what you're doing I rather like my hair!"

"Shut up mudblood," a evil sounding feminine voice hissed in her ear. Hermione froze as she recognized whom the death eater was. Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't the friendliest death eater in the neighborhood.

Bellatrix dragged her out of the dungeon. Neither of them noticed the large spider clinging to Hermione's robes.

They arrived in a large conference room. Death Eater's were standing around in a circle with Lord Voldemort sitting on top of a throne that on first appearance, appeared to be made of human bones. Hermione knew differently.

She was not going to tell the death eater's that their master was a cheapskate and had bought it the day after Halloween at Wal-Mart. The poor dears would be heartbroken.

"I have decided," Voldemort said quietly, "to strike a final blow against what remains of the rebels,"

Hermione stood there staring at him. She was most certainly not part of the opposition. They might think twice about allowing a dead person into their ranks.

"I have decided to do two things," he continued, "I have decided to make you a death eater, and I have decided to make you my wife,"

The death eater's standing around him shifted and began muttering amongst themselves.

"Seem's to me," Hermione remarked, "that you have decided a lot of things. What about your lapdogs? Do they get a say in this?" she asked as she turned and stared at the masked people, "Did any of you get a say in this?" she asked mockingly.

"Silence!" Voldemort thundered before staring at her with his evil red eyes, "No. I am not asking for their opinions, nor am I giving you a choice," He indicated two masked figures to come forward.

The two walked up side-by-side and knelt in front of him. Hermione could tell by their smells who they were. Draco and Bellatrix, not that she was terribly surprised. She'd always known that they were both ass-kissers.

"Bring her up here," Voldemort commanded.

The two of them rose, turned around, stalked over to her, grabbed her, and dragged her in front of her.

He smirked at her. Before pulling out a long knife. Hermione did not know where he had it stuck, she did not want to know where it had been, but she knew where she wanted to stick it.

"Hold out your palm," he ordered.

"And if I refuse?" she asked cheekily.

_Would you like me to perform my husbandly duties in front of my lapdogs?_ a voice resounded inside her head.

"Alright," she said with a shrug, "you win. Have a hand!" she stuck her hand out. With a quick slash, there was a nasty cut on her hand. Not that Hermione really cared. All it would require is a thunderstorm later…

He did the sound with his hand. He did not flinch as blood flowed. "Hold your hand up," he ordered.

She obliged him by holding her hand up in the Boy Scout sign. He rolled his eyes but did not comment. He too held his hand up.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, promise to obey my wishes, remain faithful to me, and not wander off without my express permission?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she said in a bored tone, "Do you, Lord Voldemort, promise not to bore me to tears with your evil plans for world domination, keep me well supplied with books, and occasionally let me out of your hair?" she asked pleasantly.

"Yes," he stated. She, knowing what this whole thing was, slapped her palm against his in a high five. He looked bemused

Bellatrix escorted her to his chambers afterwards. "But what about the cake and the presents?" Hermione said in a whiny tone. She could tell Bellatrix's patience was wearing thin.

Bellatrix stood in front of a portrait and muttered "love is for losers," in a high speed voice. "This is Lord Voldemort's study. He will be here shortly. With an evil smirk Bellatrix bowed her way out. She obviously expected Hermione to be broken into little shards tonight.

Hermione meanwhile was magically drained. Without even thinking about it, she started up a particularly nasty thunderstorm. Complete with interestingly shaped clouds, and lightning bolts that resembled a certain scar. She could feel energy racing through her.

_You're married now_. An amused voice caught her attention.

"Oh hello, Katherine," she said as she settled down on a large intricately carved chair behind an equally intricately carved desk. Maybe Voldemort would die if he discovered a mudblood had sat in his seat.

_Hello yourself Mrs. Voldemort_. Katherine replied.

"Actually it's Mrs. Riddle now," Hermione replied with a smile, "Now, I have every intention to make Mr. Riddle's life hell," she said smugly.

A voice startled her, "And I intend to make what is left of your life hell, Mrs. Riddle,"

**Ooooh. I am so evil. I wonder who it is? Review and find out. Please review, please, please, please review. I'm begging on bent knees here.**

**Anywho, thanks to the following people who reviewed:**

**_Leanna De Weisdorn_** How exactly is it confusing?

**_Heidi191976_** she is neither

**_Madame Dee_** still laughing over yours. Hmmm to embarrass or not to embarrass. That is the question….

**_JaceDamian23_** She is completely spur-of-the-moment. She was never meant to be in the story

**_Jasmine-leigh_** sorry but she is neither of them and she is not a hybrid either.

**Keep guessing folks. I'm pretty sure you'll figure it out eventually. Look at the bright side, Voldemort doesn't even realize she is not human. She is going to have lots of fun at his expense.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione's POV  
**

**Same Day**

Draco stood in the doorway, grinning evilly, and pointing his wand at her. He stalked towards her.

"Let me guess, your are going to try to kill me because A.) I am a mudblood, B.) I am smarter than you and just a mudblood, C.) I got dear old dad, who didn't even like you you, killed, or D.) All of the above," she said calmly.

Draco's grey eyes flashed angrily, but he said nothing.

At that moment, Katherine decided this would be a wonderful time to protect Hermione.

She went flying from her web in the corner to the ceiling and landed on Draco's shoulder and positions her fangs about a hairsbreadth from his neck. He upon feeling something on his neck froze and let out a little whimper of fear.

"Awww, is the wittle Swytherin afwaid of the big nasty spider?" she taunted, "ya know you and Ron have a lot in common,"

"I am not afraid of spiders!" he said in a high-pitched voice.

"In answer to your question, yes there is a large spider perched on your spider," she said matter-of-factly, "in answer to your other question, yes it is poisonous,"

Draco swallowed audibly before lowering his wand slightly.

"You can let him go now Katherine," she commented the spider, "I feel like having a duel at the moment,"

The spider hopped off his shoulder and scuttled up the bookcase back to her web on the ceiling where she sat watching.

Draco snorted loudly, "As if a filthy mudblood such as you could ever beat me," he said with a sneer.

Hermione raised an eyebrow before answering, "We shall see about that,"

Draco apparently decided not to follow the rules for proper dueling, which was perfectly fine for Hermione who did not particularly feel like following them either.

"Crucio!" he snarled pointing his wand at her.

Hermione ducked out of the way before casting her own spell, "Expelliarmus," she retorted in return.

He did not have time to be astonished that she could perform wandless magic, "Protego!" he countered, sending her spell rebounding into the wall, "Serpensortia!" A large snake erupted out of his wand. He commanded it to go after her.

Hermione smiled slightly as she muttered the countercharm before casting one of her own, "Rictusempra!" she cried indicating him.

It hit him in the stomach and he doubled over laughing as he sputtered out the counterspell, "Finite Incantatum," he straightened up and shot her a glare before casting another spell, "Flipendo,"

Hermione was thrown against the wall. He approached her grinning evily, "And now," he hissed, "I kill you," he growled he pointed his wand.

"Sectumsempra!" she growled angrily. He slumped over with blood flowing down his chest.

Someone clapping drew her attention to the doorway, "Bravo, Hermione, bravo," Voldemort said, his evil eyes glinting. He had his trademark smirk plastered to his face.

Hermione was beginning to wonder if maybe it was a facelift gone bad, or maybe he had tried to emulate Michael Jackson and it went horribly wrong…

Katherine decided again that it was high time she made an appearance. Delicately she hopped down on to Hermione's shoulder. She surveyed Voldemort for a minute and in doing so noticed that Nagini wrapped around his neck.

_Hello Katherine,_ Nagini commented waving the end of her tail.

_And hello to you to,_ Katherine replied jauntily waving one of her eight legs.

Voldemort raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the exchange between the two _I take it you know the spider?_ he hissed to his snake.

Nagini shrugged before replying _Indeed. She is a good friend of mine and any friend of hers is a friend of mine as well,_

Voldemort nodded slightly before looking at Hermione. "I take it the spider is your familiar?" he said politely.

Hermione nodded briefly, "Yes. I am proud to have Katherine as a friend," she stated.

"Interesting that a snake and a spider are friends," he remarked casually, "what kind of spider is she anyway?" he asked curiously.

_Black Widow,_ Nagini unexpectedly hissed.

"I see," he said thoughtfully, "strange that you should pick such a deadly spider as a familiar,"

Hermione shrugged, "I befriended her during my stay in the dungeons," she replied.

He shrugged, "Come along Hermione, and I shall show you your sleeping chambers," he turned and strode back through the door and led her down the hall to another spacious room. He left her standing at the doorway.

As soon as he'd left, Hermione dropped the astounded expression she'd been wearing. She was in no way impressed. One did not live in a large, hidden mansion in the middle of New Orleans without knowing what impressive was.

She walked through the room to one of the two doors off to the side. Through one was a bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi. She blinked at that. "Why would the Dark Lord of the sith have a Jacuzzi?" she wondered out loud sarcastically.

The difference between him and sith lord being the sith lord actually had a nose to go with the hideous face. The same could not be said for Voldemort.

She walked through the other door to find a closet full of robes of all assorted, shapes, and sizes. There were also regular clothes and a few nightgowns.

Hermione walked out with a pleased look on her face. Sadly, one of the weaknesses of her kind was a strong attraction of pretty, sexy, sparkly, or expensive things. Sometimes it was all four of them.

There was a large bookcase on one side of the room. She crossed over to it and immediately began skimming over the titles. Much to her shock (not) most of them were books on the Dark Arts.

She picked one up by the title of _The Dark Arts Ensnared_. By reading the back she was able to deduce that it was particularly nasty complete with some interesting ways of killing people.

She went over to the window seat, curled up, and began reading while the thunderstorm was raging outside. She could see out of the corner of her eye a bunch of death eaters standing outside pointing up.

She glanced up and let out a snicker. One of the clouds was in the shape of a ferret for some odd reason. She had no idea why and was completely innocent thank you very much.

She went back to reading while the corner of her brain began formulating a plan that might make the old geezer have a heart attack and die, though chances are, he wouldn't.

She told the spider of her evil plans and sent her off on a little mission to locate something. Hermione wandered back into her closet to find some nightclothes. It was getting close to 11:00 by this time, and she was tired.

**Voldie's POV**

**Same Day**

Voldemort hung around in the conference room getting congragulations from all his death eaters. Most of them were lying. There was an occasional one who told the truth but not many. Snape was one of them.

Nagini slithered her way up his body before settling down wrapped around his neck. She watched the proceedings with a very mild interest. Most of these people she would happily make a snack of, after Katherine had got a hold of them.

Meat tasted better for some odd reason after the black widow had gotten her fangs in them. Just thinking of that made her hungry.

Voldemort finally excused himself. It occurred to him as he left that he'd forgotten to put the Dark Mark on Hermione. He was angry with himself. Lord Voldemort never forgot anything. That mudblood was making him forget all sorts of things. He would be too busy imagining what it would be like suck on her nipples while fondling her breasts, and what it would feel like to make her scream his name while he-. He mentally scolded himself. There he went, doing it again. He was not going to do any of that for the simple of reason that she wasa filthy mudblood. He scolded himself for even thinking about that sort of thing. Now he was going to have to take it out on someone.

He was met outside the door by Bellatrix. _Perfect._ he thought as she approached him. Doubtlessly she would do something to piss him off.

"Master," she purred, "You could always take me as your mistress," she wrapped herself around him like suran-wrap.

"And why, Bellatrix, would I take you as a mistress?" he asked coldly trying to untangle himself from the annoying woman.

"I am much more experienced under the sheets," Bellatrix crooned wrapping herself even more around him, "she would probably spend the entire time stiff as a board and crying,"

Voldemort was this close to hexing her, "No Bellatrix, I have no need of a mistress. I am sure your husband would be perfectly happy to accommodate you in that area however," he growled angrily.

"But master, Rodolphus is terrible, he cannot control himself and is much to quick," she said in a whiny, annoying voice.

"No. That is final Bellatrix. Now get off me," he snapped finally losing it.

Bellatrix was slow in unwrapping herself so he decided to help her along a bit. Three crucios later and he was decidedly happier.

He heard sounds of a fight long before he reached his office door. He hurried in just in time to see Draco cast the Cruciatus Curse at his wife. She ducked of course and shot the disarming spell at him.

The fight continued on in this manner until Draco had her on the ground. She shot him with Sectumsempra.

Voldemort looked shocked for a second. Since when did Hermione Granger start using Dark Arts spells? She was supposed to be against the Dark Arts. Apparently she wasn't however. He began to clap. "Bravo, Hermione, bravo," he said as he clapped.

At that moment, something large and black went sailing over his head and landed on Hermione's shoulder. _When did she acquire a familiar?_ he mused to himself.

Nagini raised her head up and started a conversation up with the spider. Apparently the two knew each other. He would definitely have to look in to that.

He questioned her about it. After he was satisfied with the replies, he led her to her bedroom. He would deal with Draco in a minute.

A moment later he returned. He quickly healed Draco and dragged him to his feet.

"Why did you attack my wife?" he hissed angrily.

"I hated her," Draco replied, "she is a mudblood and is everything we are against,"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "She is the only exception. She is also my property. You will not touch her again Malfoy," he stated, "Do you understand?" he growled.

Draco stared him straight in the eyes and replied, "It is just as Bellatrix said," he replied, "you have grown old and foolish. You are not fit to rule over the death eaters. None fear you any more," having said this he burst out in maniacal laughter, "What'cha going to do? Let me off the hook with a couple of Crucio's, like you usually do? You have no guts. The name of the death eaters is no longer feared throughout the world. We will die out without ever having a shot at the world and it is all because you have not the guts to rule anymore. Now go ahead kill me like I know you want to,"

Voldemort grinned evilly, "No. I will not kill you," he said quietly, "It will be so much worse,"

He dragged the boy out of his office, through several hallways, down several flights of stairs, and into the dungeons. He threw him into the cell that cancelled out magic. Bellatrix would join him later.

He went off in search of her. He finally found her chatting with the other Slytherin females.

"Bellatrix," he said as he stuck his head in the doorway.

Bella looked up and smiled, "yes m'lord?" she purred in a purely sexual voice.

"Mission I need you to go on," he replied indicating her to step out into the hallway.

She followed him out. The second the door had closed he growled "Stupefy," she collapsed into the floor. He cast a levitating charm on her prone form and carted her down to the dungeons. She was thrown into the same cell as Draco.

He strode back into his office, checked to make sure no one was looking and muttered the password to the portrait beside the bookcase. It swung open and he stepped inside his personal, private bedroom, which no one was allowed to enter.

He did not notice the large, black spider perched on top of the bookcase who had caught every word he had just said to the bookcase.

Katherine darted down the side of the bookcase and slipped out of the room by clicking out the password in spider-talk. Apparently Voldemort had spelled it to answer to the password in any language. It had probably never occurred to him that a spider would be bright enough to figure it out. But then again, Katherine was no ordinary spider.

**I finally got this chapter up after over three hours of typing. Now my fingertips hurt. Once again, thanks for reviewing, and guess what, more cliffies! Review and you'll find out in the next chapter. Now review or I'll sic Katherine and Nagini on you.**

**I would like to congratulate Emilia an Madame Dee. Emilia was first and Madame Dee figured out soon afterwards. Emilia, I am dying to know what gave it away seeing as it was your first guess. :)**

**Emilia** YES!! You are absolutely correct!

**Jasmine-Leigh** Hmmm. Wasn't aware they had silver for a weakness.

**Heidi191976** Of course it's excellent! I have Moldyshorts for a muse.

**Madame Dee** Terribly sorry Dearheart, but Emilia figured it out before you.

**BTW, some of the attributes about them I made up, others I "borrowed" from one of my favorite series.**

**And Now a word from the muse.**

_-crickets-_

**S-** erm Voldemort?

**V-** _-snores-_

**S-** VOLDEMORT!!

**V-** wha? I wasn't sleeping! I swear!

**S-** _-raises an eyebrow-_ your eyes were closed.

**V- **I was, erm…well, what I mean to say is..I was, I was um, thinking! Yeah, I was thinking with my eyes shut.

**S-** Yeah, sure, whatever.

**V-** Where's Nagini? _–looks at Sectimsempra-_

**H-** And where's Katherine _–Looks at Sectimsempra-_

**S-** _-hides under bed-_

**H & V-** _-drag Sectimsempra out from under bed-_

**S-** _-kicks and screams loudly-_

**V-** Silencio!

**S-** _-stops screaming-_

**H-** What should we do?

**V-** Hmmm. How about a threesome?

**H-** _-Grins evilly-_

**S-** _-pukes up breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, lunch, afternoon tea, dinner, and supper-_

**V-** Review so I can get Nagini back. _–points wand at sectimsempra-_ CRUCIO!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione mindlessly stirred the potion she was working at. Her mind was elsewhere at the moment. Katherine was off doing lord knew what, and Hermione was getting tired of sitting in front of the window doing nothing. There wasn't much else to do truth be told. She hadn't seen Voldemort for several days now. She vaguely wondered why. Not that she was complaining or anything. In fact she was perfectly fine not having him around. Really.

In truth she rather missed not having someone at least someone slightly intellectual to argue with. Katherine didn't really count. She was a spider and thus only knew the basics of life. Eat, sleep, and mate to carry on the race. Not really someone to carry on conversations concerning spellwork and other such things.

She caught the sound of excited voices on the floor below. Carefully setting the potion down, she made her way down to the next floor. Several death eaters were conversing excitedly. They stopped the second she has entered.

"What's going on?" she asked pointedly.

"The Dark Lord has taken America!" one of them said quickly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Only a death eater would be pleased by America falling.

"He's returning sometime tomorrow!" the same death eater said excitedly.

Hermione wasn't quite sure how she felt about that, a slight Apprehension perhaps? "That is…good," she paused slightly before continuing, "instead of standing around gossiping perhaps you should make sure everything is ready for his arrival," she ordered.

The two looked surprised that she would even suggest such a thing, "Us? Do something?" one said indignantly, "Mudblood, we do not work. It is scum like you that gets everything ready for the dark lord,"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Scum like me?" she asked softly, "I suggest you rephrase that," she said in a solemn voice, "I would hate to have to torture you for a simple misunderstanding,"

The second of the two snorted with contempt, "What have we to fear from you?" he sneered, "You are mudblood filth. Not worthy to wipe the scum off our boots,"

Hermione shrugged, "don't say I didn't warn you. I've been hanging around very bad influences for the past few years. I am quite capable of using dark magic,"

The first rolled his eyes, "You may know how to do magic," he growled, "but I could still whoop your ass blindfolded,"

Hermione snickered, "I bet you couldn't" she retorted, "I bet you couldn't kick a snail's ass,"

The first one pulled out his wand. The second merely moved out of the way. He apparently didn't want to get involved. A moment before the duel started, a young woman entered. "Mitchell, what the hell are you doing?" the woman snapped upon realizing what was about to happen.

"The filthy mudblood was back talking me," Mitchell replied angrily.

"Might I remind you that that 'filthy mudblood' as you called her is the master's wife and kicked Malfoy's ass a few days ago?" Tracy snapped at him. She stalked over to him, smacked him upside the head and bowed to Hermione, "please forgive my comrade," she said politely, "he was dropped on the head a few times at birth. It apparently addled what few brains he had to start with,"

Hermione smiled faintly and nodded slightly at her. "Apology accepted," she replied, "now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do," with that she turned and headed back to her room.

Voldemort apparated to Hogwarts, he periodically went there to check on things. If he didn't, it would probably fall into ruin because none of his death eaters were bright enough to successfully run a school. Upon arrival, the steward who oversaw everything met him at the door.

"How is everything?" he asked the steward.

"Just fine," the balding man replied anxiously.

At that moment a loud commotion erupted inside the Great Hall. Voldemort swept past the steward. The first thing he noticed was there appeared to be a rather nasty duel between two students. One was a Slytherin, the other a Ravenclaw. If he were the betting sort he would've placed his money on the Ravenclaw.

"What is going on?" he asked softly. No one heard him. This annoyed him greatly because he was used to everyone shutting up the second he opened his mouth. "What is going on?" he said a bit louder. Somebody heard, glanced around, froze upon seeing him, and then elbowed the person beside of him and pointed. It did not take long for word to spread. The two duelers stopped once they figured out who was in the audience.

"Why are you dueling?" he repeated angrily.

The black-haired one stared at him. "He was making fun of my parentage," she said coldly, "I told him my mother could whip his dad's ass before his dad would blink,"

"I see. Who started it?" both immediately pointed at the other. He sighed in anger. Honestly, would people never learn? "Explain,"

"It's quite simple," the Ravenclaw said, staring him directly in the eye, "He was making fun of the fact that neither of my parents were purebloods,"

"And she had the nerve to insult father!" the young man shouted angrily.

Voldemort rolled his eyes in disgust. "Does it look like I care?" he growled, "Detention for a week, both of you, and any privileges removed. Oh yes, and if you happen to be on a Quidditch team, you won't be playing your next game," he watched in satisfaction as the color drained from their faces.

He turned and swept out muttering to himself. As soon as he was beyond the anti-apparating spell, he apparated back to his fortress, he was a day early, but then, he did not particularly want to be bombarded by more idiots. He'd had enough for one day. He apparated straight into his office, startling Hermione who was poking around in his bookshelf.

"What are you doing here?" she asked after regaining her composure.

"Unless I'm very much mistaken, this is my office, and I'm allowed to come and go as I please," he retorted.

Hermione snorted and went back to the bookshelf.

"What are you doing poking around my office anyway?" he asked suspiciously.

Hermione flashed him an innocent smile, "I was bored," she replied.

Voldemort wasn't buying it. "You were bored?" he repeated, "Why do I not believe you?"

"I have no idea why. I'm a completely trustworthy person with no ulterior motives," she replied sweetly.

Voldemort really wasn't buying it now. He snorted, went around to the other side of his desk, settled down, and began perusing the large stack of paper that was currently sitting on the desk.

"So how did it go?" Hermione asked with interest.

"Fairly well," Voldemort replied without looking up, "there was a bit of trouble from a bunch of teens, but they've been dealt with,"

Hermione nodded before choosing a book and departing. She was beginning to feel a tad worried about something. Something wasn't right here. Voldemort wasn't acting his usual evil self.

As she entered her room, she noticed Katherine perched on top of her desk. "Hello," she murmured as she entered. Katherine didn't reply, she just sort of waved at Hermione and stared off into space.

"There's something odd about Snakeface," she remarked.

Katherine gave a spidery shrug, "He's not healthy," she replied.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"I can smell it, he's not healthy," Katherine replied.

"Odd, "Hermione muttered, "I would've thought germs and bacteria would be to afraid of his face to go anywhere near him,"

Katherine chuckled, "He's ill. He just doesn't know it yet. It's not an illness of the body, you see,"

"Oh?" Hermione questioned as she settled down in the windowseat, all the while staring at Katherine.

"It's an illness of the mind," Katherine replied with another shrug, "I've sensed it since I first met him. It gets worse each time I see him,"

"What can be done about it?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno. I'm not a healer. I would suggest asking one of those immortal friends of yours," Katherine replied offhandedly.

"Wait, you know about my- erm, condition?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Could smell it on you dear," Katherine replied, "you have a decidedly non-human smell,"

"Oh," Hermione said, "I'll call them or pay them a visit one next time he leaves,"

A loud scream interrupted their conversation. They looked at each other before Hermione took off in the direction of the sound.

Voldemort sat at his desk clutching his head. Of late, he had started getting headaches quite frequently. At first he'd shrugged it off as a consequence of dealing with such idiots. Now he wasn't so sure.

A knock sounded on his door. He immediately straightened up and wiped the pained look off his face. "Come in," he ordered.

It was Tracy, "milord," she said after a brief bow, "there has been an escape from the dungeons. Draco's out cold, and Bella's nowhere to be found,"

Voldemort sighed in disgust. Weren't any of his death eater's capable of guarding two prisoners? "Who was on guard?" he demanded.

"Filkes and Boor," she replied without the least bit of hesitation.

Voldemort wanted to hex someone so badly. "Tell them I wish to see them in my office, then send a squad out after Bella and find her. Mind you, be quick about it,"

Tracy bowed and departed. Voldemort allowed his head to drop on to his hand. Why was everything going so wrong? He'd had nothing but bad luck since Potter had died.

Two death eaters entered at that moment. Tracy had practically ran. "What is this about Bella escaping?" he growled angrily.

Filkes and Boor both shifted their feet and refused to meet his gaze. He hated cowards. "We don't know, master," Boor replied quietly.

"You don't know?" he growled, "why is that? Did I not put you in charge to prevent exactly this from happening?" Both nodded their heads fearfully. "I'm not in a generous mood," he remarked as he stood and walked around the desk, "it has been a very trying week, you see," Both were practically trembling as he walked around behind them, "I am in the mood to hex someone, and you two have just volunteered. CRUCOI!" he snarled as he twirled his wand at Filkes.

Filkes let out an ear piercing shriek. "Have you come up with a reason?" Voldemort growled in his ear. Filkes did not reply. He couldn't, he was too busy screaming bloody murder.

The door swung open for the third time. Voldemort glanced back to see Hermione standing there expressionless. He sighed and ended up the spell. Filkes curled up on the floor and started whimpering. Voldemort surveyed him with disgust. How had this idiot become a death eater again? Ah yes, he was the son of a fairly powerful man in America.

"Have you come up with a reason?" he hissed. Filkes garbled something out. "Care to repeat that? Didn't quite catch the last bit,"

"She tricked us,"

"She tricked you?" Voldemort asked with a sneer, "how, pray tell, did she manage that?"

"She knocked Draco out and told us he'd fallen ill and needed to be gotten out,"

"And you fell for this?" Voldemort asked. He would always be amazed at the level of stupidity his death eaters exhibited. A snort of laughter came from the doorway.

"Hermione," he said pleasantly, "what do you think should be done to these two?"

Her smirk faded away quickly. Hermione shrugged, "dunno,"

"Do tell what should be done," Voldemort said with a smirk as he stalked closer to her. He towered over her by several inches.

Hermione shrugged helplessly.

"Too soft-hearted are we?" Voldemort asked with a smirk. He turned back to the two, "Tracy isn't around to take you to the dungeons, sooo…." He pointed his wand at Boor, "Crucio," he said coolly. He glanced at Hermione, "this shall continue until you come up with a punishment," he said with a smirk.

Hermione stared at the two, thinking. She didn't want their deaths on her hands, but neither did she want to listen to them. An idea hit her. "Give the house elves a vacation," she replied calmly.

Voldemort stared at her and slowly began to grin evilly. "Excellent idea. Do run down and tell them they have the month off,"

Hermione nodded and took off out the door.

**I have many excuses as to why I have not updated before now. Alas, they are all excuses. Ah, well. You'll review won't you? Pretty Please? **

**Voldemort: Oh quit your begging. Have you no sense of pride?**

**Me: Me? Pride? Not bleedin' likely. **

**Voldemort: Why, oh why did I get stuck as your muse?**

**Me: I bought you at an auction.**

**Voldemort: WHAT?!**

**Me: Oh get over yourself. I was kidding anyway. **

**Voldemort: That's good to know.**

**Me: I bought you on ebay.**


End file.
